1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a catheter port. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a catheter port adapted to facilitate the use of a catheter on a patient and isolate the catheter from the patient's skin.
2. Background Art
Numerous solutions have been attempted in combating infections caused by intravascularly implanted medical devices or catheters. The treatment of entry sites of percutaneously implanted devices have dramatically reduced infections caused by the transfer of microbes from the surface tissue or skin of a person or animal to the intravascular, organ or body tissues. However, infections due to microbes already present within the body remain serious cause of infections and ill health. Common solutions include, but not limited to, coating of surfaces with anti-microbial drugs, modification of surface charges, implementation of ultrasonic vibrating devices, etc. However, such solutions may cause negative side effects such as in the case of anti-microbial drugs. Modification of surface charges and implementation of ultrasonic vibrating devices require complicated equipment which not only increase costs but also require constant or periodic power use, sophisticated control and actuating devices.
Catheter entry sites are fertile grounds for infectious agents, e.g., bacteria, fungi and viruses to be introduced into a patient's body by direct contact of catheters with unclean site surfaces, such as, the skin layer and percutaneous tissue. As a catheter is inserted into a patient's body, any infectious agents garnered from such surfaces can be drawn into the body quite readily. The Applicant discovered that a major source of infection is derived from the patient's skin layer and percutaneous tissue. By isolating such surfaces from the catheters, such infectious agents can be blocked from entering the patient's body. None of the references below discloses a catheter apparatus or device capable of preventing intrusion of infectious agents through catheter entry sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,072 to Lampropoulos et al. (hereinafter Lampropoulos) discloses an indwelling catheter apparatus for providing fluid to the central venous system. The indwelling catheter apparatus includes an indwelling cannula adapted for insertion into subcutaneous tissue in the chest wall and approximately within the superior vena cava, the indwelling cannula having an indwelling distal end, the distal end having an exit port in fluid communication with the superior vena cava; a proximal hub end adapted for positioning outside of the body; and a primary lumen for delivering fluid to the circulatory system; and delivery means for delivering fluid medicament to the subcutaneous tissue surrounding a portion of the cannula. Lampropoulos fails to disclose a mechanism for preventing intrusion of infectious agents through the punctured site through which the indwelling catheter apparatus is administered. Upon administering the apparatus, the Lampropoulos apparatus lacks a physical barrier that prevents infectious agents from being drawn into or from entering the punctured site. As the cylindrical wall (36 of Lampropoulos) is not secured against the skin layer or subcutaneous tissue, the catheter device (12 of Lampropoulos) is free to move with respect to such body parts. Lampropoulos also lacks a means for cushioning the catheter device (12 of Lampropoulos) against the surface upon which it is attached.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070282271 to Kaplan et al. (hereinafter Kaplan) discloses a device for protecting the proximal extension of an indwelling catheter and its percutaneous puncture site from moisture, fluids and risk of infection and maintains a clean environment and a fluid-impermeable and bacteria growth-inhibiting seal against the patient's skin when bathing, showering or swimming, and also protecting others from being exposed to the patient's blood and catheter at that time. A faceplate is adhered to the skin about the catheter exit site with medical adhesive, the proximal end of the catheter is secured to the faceplate to prevent it from moving from within the patient's body, and a water-impermeable housing is sealed to the faceplate, with the proximal end of the catheter extending into a cavity of the housing. An antimicrobial material may be disposed on the backside of the faceplate. The device allows a patient to shower, bathe and swim while preventing the catheter from being dislodged from the patient. Kaplan fails to disclose a mechanism for preventing intrusion of infectious agents through the catheter exit. Catheters can come in contact with the skin layer and subcutaneous tissue as the faceplate does not prevent such contact.
Thus, there is a need for a catheter port capable of isolating a catheter from contacting a patient's skin when the catheter is being administered to the patient or when the catheter is left in place upon its administration.